


taking the edge off

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Frottage, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Realistic Heat, Replaced Prompt, day 22, prompt 22, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #22: "Sex Toy"When you're in your pre-heat, just the thought of an Alpha in you makes your skin crawl.But you stillneed, and Arthur's always up for lending a helping hand.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	taking the edge off

Sometimes, you think that pre-Heat is worse than Heating.

You itch with need and burn with fever, but irritation runs through your veins and leaves you surlish, snapping at the Alphas that come sniffing. Even poor Hosea, coming up to you with his contraceptive tea (in case you decide to take a mate for your season, or worse comes to worst) gets barked at, only an offering of your favorite food appeasing you long enough for you to force it down.

Micah had made the mistake of trying to 'offer' to see you through his Heat, and even Dutch had given you a pass when you'd taken him to the ground when he pushed you that little too far. You have little patience for pushy Alphas - no pre-Heating Omega does. Most Alphas could figure that out alone, so no one had any pity for the fool.

It infuriated you to no end.

You _needed,_ burned between your legs though not yet to the point of distraction. Wanted to be stretched, to be filled, to be knotted and bred up.

Craved the touch of an Alpha, but your instincts wouldn't allow it. The very scent made your stomach churn, their skin against yours made your skin crawl. The sound of one's voice, even polite Charles', left you impossibly irritated. Only Dutch, the Lead Alpha of your Pack, was able to get near, and even he had to be very careful, mindful of his speech, mindful to touch as little as possible.

  
  


It had been Abigail, bless her soul, that had taken the worst off your pain.

She was an Alpha, but she'd known plenty of Omega prostitutes - you made up only ten percent of the population, but prostitutes were near eighty percent Omega, as far as she could tell, and she still had contacts among those she'd known, old friends she'd never quite cut contact with. Had gotten her hands on something they'd recommended when you'd asked her if she knew anything, considering her experience, and passed it off to you.

  
  


The first one you'd bought had been wooden.

It wasn't what they'd recommended, but it was similar. And much, _much_ cheaper. You'd been skeptical, of course you'd used your fingers before, and they'd made you only _need_ more, and not been willing to spend a lot on something you doubted would work.

And at first sight, you'd been, understandably, even more skeptical. A long cylinder of wood, tapered at one end, flared at the other, a thick spot not far from the base to simulate a knot.

Honestly, you'd been scared to let it near you.

  
  


But you'd been desperate to be filled come your pre-Heat, had hated yourself for being unable not to chase away the Alphas, and besides you refused to waste money, not when you'd killed men for it.

And God, you'd never gone back. That was your easiest pre-Heat, had been your easiest _Heat_ with its help, you'd even had, if not your normal disposition, pretty damn close to it, during your pre-Heating period.

Eventually you'd given Abigail the money for a true Heat-aid, rubber and better made, with a knot not a bulge, and never regretted it - although her smirk had nearly made you want to crawl into a hole.

  
  


The one good thing about being the gang's only Omega?

You get a tent to yourself.

A _good one,_ too. Kind of like Dutch's, with flaps to lash down for privacy, so you could ride out your Heats in camp, provided you were very, very careful.

For quite a while, you'd ridden out, hidden in caves or cabins and prayed that no Alphas found you while you were predisposed. But you'd learned the benefits of the toy, found you could breed yourself with it, knot yourself and fall asleep for quite a while. Find yourself sated, though of course not nearly as much as you'd be if you had an Alpha to tend you.

But they were easier. With the scents of _safety,_ of _safe Alphas_ and _pack_ around you, you didn't thrash or whine or moan through your Heat, instead dozed, tended yourself on and off, even able to stumble out to eat and drink, mind clear enough not to need to starve a Heat.

  
  


You'd fallen asleep with the toy inside of you.

Brought yourself off, chasing away the worst of the burning, eased the agonizing cramping. Pressed it into you until you stretched around the knot, endorphins rushing through you to make you loose and sleepy, crashing with your head pillowed on your arms and your ass in the air, only the flared base keeping it from disappearing inside of you.

  
  


Arthur had been sent to bring you your contraceptive tea, and proceeded to almost have a heart attack.

He should leave the tea and bolt but, damn his soul, he doesn't. Can't help but to breathe deep, gulp down your _pleasure-content-Omega-arousal,_ can't help but to stare at your lips he can just barely see stretching around the thinnest part of the knot, licks his lips unconsciously at the sight of your slick gleaming on the inside of your thighs.

You sigh, stretch, arch your back and show it off even better than before.

The tip of Arthur's erection creeps passed his waistband.

_'I'm going to burn in hell.'_

"'rthur?" his scent is a familiar one, as any member of the gang's was, fresh hay and horse sweat, gunmetal and pack and Alpha and leather, so you wake slow, blinking at him blearily over your shoulder.

  
  


There's a point in your cycle where you're not fully Heating, but you're no longer in pre-Heat either. Where you no longer cower away from Alphas but still don't want them in you, and when Arthur called your name, that's where you're at.

Content and sleepy, sated and pleased. Beginning to burn, but not fully Heating yet. You hum, stretch out, sigh as the knot rubs you just-so.

  
  


God, but his scent is _wonderful._ Your bonding gland aches, and you clench around the knot with a whine, slick trickling out from around it.

Arthur _growls._

  
  


"Arthur," it comes out breathless, "can you help me?" and he jolts,

"Darlin', you don't-" 

but already you're shaking your head, no, not _that,_ you're not at that point yet and the thought of an Alpha _inside_ of you repulses you, but on you, around you, you'd give anything to be "Scent me, please?" you reach up, fumble at your bonding gland, dig your nails into it.

He snarls, the cup splatters everywhere on the ground, and is on you in a heartbeat.

Every Alpha in the pack is willing to scent an Omega through their Heat (and more, of course) so it's not some scandalous thing for you to ask of him. Even still, with you in only a sleep shirt that he's quick to help you out of, flush and your scent actively changing, _something_ sticking out from between your legs and slick oozing down your skin… goddamn if it doesn't feel that way.

  
  


He pins you to the bed, hovering, giving you just enough pressure to feel good without making you feel trapped, a low growl building in his throat. "Alright?" he asks, and you nod - then proceed to choke out a moan that leaves him flushing an alarming shade of red when his leg brushes the base of the Heat-aid, grinding the knot against your pleasure spot.

_"Oh."_ he manages, just barely. Drops his jaw to scrape his teeth along your bonding gland, leaving you shivering, oils beading on the darkened flesh, and he growls, rubbing his chin in it, covering _himself_ in your scent before catching himself, remembering what he’s supposed to be doing, leaning back.

“I’ve got ya darlin’,” the Alpha hums, beginning to rub his scent onto you - dragging his chin and cheekbone along your spine, along your shoulders, the curve of your neck. Starts to stretch up to nuzzle against the darkening scent glands on your wrists, only to freeze when you _moan,_ low and guttural, the erection tenting his pants having ground the Heat-aid deep into you.

He stills, choking on the scent of _pleasure-arousal-Omega_ in the air, whole body shaking as he fights the urge to pin you down and _take-fuck-mate-knot,_ clenching his fingers so tightly in the blankets the stitches rip.

  
  


You lick your lips, arch a tiny bit - you don’t want him _in_ you, would lash out if he tried. But you’re burning, worse and worse, between your legs, and that had felt _so good,_ and whine, “Arthur… I don’t… please?”

He drops his head, presses his face between your shoulder blades, regrets it when he gets a faceful of your scent and his hips twitch, need burning almost as badly in him as it is in you, “Hol’ on darlin,’ I’ve got an idea.”

  
  


Arthur sits back on his heels, and you squeak when he reaches for the Heat-aid, thick, rough fingers dragging against sensitive skin, unable to look away as he carefully tugs the knot out of you, _snarling_ as slick oozes down your legs, coating his hand. Slowly, he pulls out the rest of the aid until only the blunt tip is left in, unable to look away from the glisten of you on the rubber.

“God,” he growls, shifting to align the tent in his pants with the base of it, clutching tight just below the knot, taking deep breath after deep breath to restrain himself, salivating at the taste of you in the air, “Good, darlin’?”

“Yeah,” you sigh, and then he’s stretching over you, a heavy blanket of heat, scraping his teeth along your bonding gland before grasping your scruff in his massive hand and _oh_ you sag beneath him, only his grip on you keeping you from collapsing completely, the tight grip on your bonding gland the best feeling in the world.

He bucks his hips, shoving the Heat-aid into you, the swell of the knot stopping it from pressing in, and you gasp. When he pulls back, he has to remember to bring his hand back with him to draw the aid out, then immediately presses into you again.

  
  


You moan, only a quick movement to bite into your pillow keeping the camp from getting an earful. You’d not been entirely certain whether you’d be able to handle it - though you were rapidly approaching _Heat_ not _pre-Heat,_ the thought of having an _Alpha_ inside of you made you unsettled. But though he is atop you, his scent thick in the air, and there is _something_ inside of you it's clearly not-Alpha and you feel _wonderful,_ this is the least painful you've ever felt this deep into your pre-Heat ever before.

There's no rush, though he wants nothing more than to pin you down and _fuck_ you, as he pulls the Heat-aid out of you and thrusts it back in, growling and squeezing your neck, digging his nails into your bonding gland, every time his clothed cock grinds against the seated base.

  
  


He listens to your breathing, starting to hitch on the thrusts, and you squirm, trying to push back with each press in, "Please?"

The Alpha shudders, tightening his grip on your neck until you sag like a scruffed kitten, letting him rut four, five, six more times before stilling, scraping his teeth along your back with wordless rumbles as he feels his knot threaten to swell.

  
  


With a shove of his hand, he pops the knot in, and you see stars.

It scrapes along your pleasure spot, and pleasure shoots through you. You twitch against his hold, bucking your hips, but he's let go of the aid to palm his growing knot, grinding his tented erection against the base of the aid as he releases into his pants with a snarl so _Alpha_ you whine, baring your neck.

  
  
  


"Spend my Heat with me?" you ask him some time later, words slurred and run together, struggling to piece two thoughts together but knowing well what you want.

He startles, draws back to look you in the eyes, then gives you a smile that could bring about world peace, "If you'll have me."


End file.
